Categoria:Riferimenti culturali
Caritas Una associazione della chiesa cattolica che parte da altre cose pubblica ogni anno un rapporto sull’emigrazione e l’immigrazione in Italia, il Dossier Statistico. Questa parola viene dalla lingua latina ed è uno delle virtù teologiche- carità. “La verità è che non abbiamo bisogno degli immigrati. Ho sentito un politico in tv dire che l’economia italiana rischia di crollare se vengono a mancare loro. Questa è una bugia diffusa dai comunisti e dai preti della Caritas.”- Elizabetta, p. 80 http://www.caritas.org/ La Via Appia Antica Una vecchia via a Roma dell’impero romano , la maggior parte costruita in 312 B.C. Comincia al Foro Romano e che passava tra la Mura Aureliana. Fuori della mura la via passa tra i rovini. È oggi un attrazione turistica gratis, con una parte che la gente può camminare grazie all'assenza di traffica. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Appian_Way Totem e Tabù Un collezione di saggi di Freud che applicano la psicoanalisi all’archeologia, l’antropologia, e la religione. Sigmund Freud presenta le sue riflessioni dal punto di vista psicanalitico, dopo aver studiato un'altra opera antropologica. “Il nome di un essere umano è un elemento del suo essere, anzi è una parte della sua anima.” - Amedeo p. 74 Lo sceicco Un film romantico e silenzio americano di 1921 che a Stefania piace molto, bassato sul libro di Edith Maude Hull dello stesso titolo. “Stefania non si stanca mai di vedere…L’ho vista piangere qualche volta per la commozione. Forse si è ricordata di suo padre morto in un pozzo di petrolio in Libia qualche anno fa.”-Amedeo, p.157 http://www.mymovies.it/dizionario/recensione.asp?id=21709 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sheik_(film) L’invenzione del deserto Un libro di un algerino, Tahar Djaout, chi sopporta il secolarismo, non il fanatismo islamico. Era assassinato dal Armed Islamic Group in 1993 che voleva dare controllo del governo e creare uno stato islamico in Algeria. “mi sono soffermato a lungo su questa frase: “La gente felice non ha né età né memoria, non ha bisogno del passato.” -Amedeo, p. 158 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tahar_Djaout Love Story Un libro e un film romantico e comico di 1970 che aveva molto successo ed era tradotto in 33 lingue iIl racconto era spirato da Harvard studenti e compagni di stanza Tommy Lee Jones e Al Gore. L’autore, Erich Segal era un professore di letteratura greca e latina a Harvard e scrive libri e sceneggiature nel suo tempo libero. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erich_Segal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Story_(novel) Alberto Sordi Un famoso attore, cantante, e regista italiano, dagli anni trenta fino agli anni novanta. Un’icona di commedia e dramma. Ha vinto un Golden Globe per Best Motion Picture Actor in a Comedy per il Diavolo in 1963. È morto in 2003 a ottantatré anni. Il suo funerale era a Roma e più di un milione si sono stati. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alberto_Sordi Il Gladiatore e il Colosseo ''' Nell’impero romano essisteva un posto dove tutti i citadini di Roma potevano andare per essere intrattenuti con giochi violenti, il Colosseo. Spesso facevano lottare degli schiavi o persone che avevano commesso dei crimini contro degli animali salvaggi, oppure due animali insieme. Nel libro Lorenzo Malfredini è soprannominato "il Gladiatore" perchè lui faceva litigare due cani fino alla morte. '''Avicenna Avicenna è il nome latino di uno studioso persiano che scrisse più di 450 trattati su una varietà di soggetti, come la filosofia, astronomia, alchemia, geologia, psicologia, teoria islamica, logica, matematica, fisia, e poesia, dei quali solo 240 sono sopravissuti. In particolare, 150 dei trattati rimasti si concentrano su filosofia e 40 su medicina. I suoi lavori più famosi sono il libro della guarigione,'' una vasta enciclopedia filosofica e scientifica, e ''il canone della medicina''che era un testo di medicina usato da molte università medievali. È considerato il più famoso e influente “esperto universale” dell’Epoca d’Oro islamica. '''Louis Aragon' Louis Aragon, nato Louis Andrieux nel 1982, era un poeta, scrittore, editore francese. Era uno dei fondatori del movimento surrealista. Si è unito al partito communista francese e ne fece parte fino alla sua morte pur restando critico nei confronti dell'Unione Sovietica. Gran parte della sua poesia è stata ispirata da sua moglie e dalla segreta ferita di non essere stato riconosciuto da suo padre. È anche stato uno dei poeti che si sono shierati dalla parte della resistenza contro il nazismo durante la Seconda guerra mondiale collaborabdo con la stampa francese di sinistra clandestinamente. Emil Cioran Emil Cioran, nato nel 1911, era un filosofo, scrittore e saggista rumeno. Dalla seconda guerra mondiale vivì in Francia e scrisse sempre in francese. La sua filosofia era vicina a quella esistenzialista dalla quale si distaccò a causa dei pensieri di Jean-Paul Sartre e Simone de Beauvoir che chiamavano all’impegno politico. Cioran condivideva la filosofia dell’assurdo caricandola di pessimismo estremo. È influenzato da Nietzsche, Schopenhauer, Heidegger, e successivamente anche da Leopardi. I suo aforismi sono pieni di una profonda amarezza che viene alleviate dall’ironia. Isabelle Eberhardt Un'esploratrice e scrittrice svedese, che ha viaggiato e vissuto in nord Africa tra gli anni 1897 e 1904. Si ha vestita nel abbigliamento di un uomo perchè dava a lei più libertà nei paesi islamici. Un film francese era fatto della sua vita in 1991. Link 'Volevo rimanere lì Africa per sempre come Isabelle Eberhardt." (146) -Stefania Massaro ' ' I Tuareg ''' I tuareg sono un gruppo di nomadi che vivono nel Sahara del nord Africa. Sono anche chiamati uomini blu pe il colore della pelle che sembra tinta di blu a causa dei veli blu che indossano per proteggersi dalla sabbia. Sono conosciuti per i gioelli d’argento che fanno a mano chiamati le croci tuareg. "I Tuareg mi hanno sedotta" (146). -Stefania Massaro http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tuareg_people '''Mani Pulite Mani pulite era un indagine giudiziaria svolta a livello nazionale per scoprire la corruzione presente nella politica negli anni 1990. Molti partiti si sono dissolti ed alcuni politici si sono suicidati dopo che i loro atti criminali sono stati esposti. Dopo l’indagine il sistema di corruzione e' stato chiamato "Tangentopoli" ("Bribesville"). L'indagine e' cominciata quando Mario Chiesa, un membro del Partito Socialista è stato arrestato per aver accettato un tangente da una ditta di pulizia a Milano. Milan, Inter & Juventus: Squadre calcistiche nelle città del nord Italia. Il Milan ed Inter sono bassati a Milano e Juventus è bassato a Torino. Sono conosciuti nazionalmente ed internazionalmente per i loro tanti trofei e vittorie, secondo Sandro Dandini a causa della corruzione nel nord d'Italia. - ...perchè la Roma ha vinto solo due scudetti mentre Milan, Inter e Juventus hanno conquistato la maggior parte dei trofei in Italia e all'estero? La risposta è semplice: la corruziooooooooooooooooone! (p.137) Il Calcio Il calcio è uno degli sport più popolari e diffusi al mondo. Sembra avere origini antichissime. Si crede che una forma di calcio si sia giocata nella Cina durante il II e III secolo a.C. Nonostante il calcio moderno si crede che abbia originato nella Inghilterra. In 1863, il calcio si è fondato ufficialmente come uno sport in una riunione in Londra, dove anche si è creata l’Associazione del Calcio. In 1904, si è istituita la Federazioni Internazionale del Calcio (FIFA), una federazione internazionale che governa gli sport del calcio, del futsal e del beach soccer. Conseguentemente, il gioco è regolato da una serie di norme codificate dalla FIFA. Nel calcio si affrontano due squadre composte ciascuna da undici giocatori usando un pallone all'interno di un campo di gioco rettangolare con due porte. Lo scopo del gioco è di far entrare il pallone nella porta avversaria, delimitata da due pali verticali congiunti nella parte superiore da una traversa. La palla non può essere toccata o colpita con braccia e mani; per lo più si usano i piedi ma ogni altra parte del corpo è ammessa. Il giocatore deputato al ruolo di portiere è l'unico che può toccare il pallone con le mani, ma solo all'interno della propria area di rigore. Per alcuni, c’è un legame tra il calcio e il potere. Secondo Simon Kuper in Calcio e potere: “…il calcio è molto più di un gioco: è uno spazio simbolico dove prendono forma e si sfogano l'appartenenza e l'avversione. Può essere usato da dittatori e politicanti, accendere rivoluzioni o salvare regimi. E non ha affatto finito di essere politico.” Citazione: http://www.historyofsoccer.info/ http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A9d%C3%A9ration_Internationale_de_Football_Association http://onlinefitness.biz/lezioni-di-calcio-online http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calcio_%28sport%29 Diego Maradona Diego Armando Maradona, nato nel 1960, è considerato da molti esperti, calciatori e tifosi il miglior calciatori mai esistito. È l’unico calciatore ad aver creato due record per la quantità di soldi offerti per un contratto; prima quando si è trasferito al Barcelona e poi quando si è trasferito al Napoli. Durante la sua carriera “club” ha giocato per Argentina Junors, Boca Juniors, Barcelona, Napoli, Sevilla e Newell’s Old Boys. Durante la sua carriera internazionale ha giocato per l’Argentina. Maradona è considerato una delle figure più controversiale nello sport. È stato sospeso dal calcio per 15 mesi nel 1991 quando si sono trovate traccie di cocaina nel suo sangue ed è stato mandato a casa dai mondiali negli USA dopo che è stato trovato positivo per ephedrine. Nel 1997, nel giorno del suo 37esimo compleanno si è ritirato dal calcio come giocatore. Giordano Bruno: Giornado Bruno e' nato nel anno 1548 ed era un frate domenicano, un filosofo, un matematico, e un astronomo. Una delle sue teorie astronomiche ha dichiarato che il sole e' una stella. Lui pensava che l'universo ha in finiti mondi che sono popolati da altri esseri intelligenti. Non era d'accordo con l'idea di un universo gerarchico. L'inquisizione romana lo ha dichiarato colpevole di eresia e fu bruciato sul rofo a Campo de' Fiori. "...Cossì conscemo tante stelle, tanti astri, tanti numi, che son quelle tante centenaia de migliaia ch'assistono al ministerio e contemplazione del primo, universale, infinito et eterno efficiente. Non è più impreggionata la nostra raggione co i ceppi de fantastici mobili e motori otto, nove e diece. Conoscemo che non è ch'un cielo, un'eterea reggione inmensa, dove questi magnifici lumi serbano le proprie distanze, per comodità de la participazione de la perpetua vita..." (La Cena de le Ceneri, dialogo primo) Catenaccio: Il significato originale di catenaccio era una sistema che sottolineava la linea defensiva, che era motlo organizzata per prevenire i gol. Di solito causava che i giocchi erano vinti con pocchi punti (2-1, 1-0). La sistema e' stato reso famoso dal franco-argentino allenatore Helenio Herrera negli anni 1960. Questo sistema non e' piu' utilizzato, ma questo termine e' ancora ustao per descrivere un modo di gioccare che enfatizza la difesa. Claudio Gentile: Claudio Gentile è nato in Libia nel 1953 in una familia siciliana. Ha giocato per l’Italia in due coppe mondiali, includendo nella squadra vincente nella ifnale del 1982. La maggiorparte della sua carriera l’ha passata giocando con la Juventus, vincendo sei titoli nazionali e due importanti trofei europei. Gentile è conosciuto come allenatore ed ex difensore negli anni 1970 e 1980. "Gentile, lo so, è una parola intaliana che significa garbato ed educato, però in realtà è il cognome dell'ex giocatore della Juventus e della nazionale italiana vincitrice dei mondiali 1982 in Spagna e che oggi è il c.t. della nazionale under 21. Claudio Gentile era conosciuto per la sua aggressività e per la sua marcatura a uomo. Per mio padre Gentile è il primo nemico di questo sport, anzi è il simbolo del catenaccio per eccelenza." (Scontro per civiltà per un ascensore a piazza Vittorio, p. 117-118) Roma, citta' aperta: Mentre soldati tedeschi marciano attraverso Roma durane l’occupazione, l’ingeniere Giorgio Manfredi li elude saltando da tetto a tetto. Un prete, Don Pietro, aiuta la resistenca trasmettendo messaggi e soldi. Il comandante della Gestapo nella città cattura Giorgio e il prete. Provano ad usare la fede a convincere il prete ad abbandonare la sua causa e lo costringono a guardare mentre torturano Giorgio per informazioni. Giorgio muore senza dire niente a quanto anche il prete si rifiuta ad aiutarli lo giustiziano pubblicamente. Divorzio all'Italiana: Ferdinando Cefalù è un nobile siciliano sposato con Rosalia ma innamorato di Angela, sua cugina. Ispirato da una storia di una donna locale crea un piano per uccidere la moglie. Prima la deve far innamorare di qualcuno, quanto cominciano a vedersi, lui li coglierà nell’atto e li ucciderà commettendo un crimine di passione con una sentenza molto minore. Sua moglie Rosalia scappa con il suo nuovo amante ma Ferdinano non è in tempo per ucciderli mentre salgono sul treno. La moglie dell’amante, Mr. Patanè, trova gli amanti e uccide suo marito, Ferdinando la segue e uccide Rosalia. Durante il processo viene difeso dal procuratore dello stato che incolpa il padre di Ferdinando per la sua mancanza di affetto durante la sua infanzia. Grazie a questa difesa passa solo tre anni in prigione e quando torna a casa Angela lo sta aspettando. Neorealismo Lo Neorealismo Italiano era un movemento cinimegrafico nei anni 40 e 50. La storia parlano dei poveri e lavoratrice e usanando attori non professionali. Parla esplicitamente delle conditizioni morali e economici nel Italia del dopo guerra. Film famosi sono Roma città aperta ''di Roberto Rosellini e ''Ladri di biciclette ''di Vittorio De Sica (118). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_neorealism Il Neorealismo e' stato un movimento culturale nel cinema che era nato durante la seconda guerra mondiale. La maggior parte dei film si trattano della situazione economica e sociale dopo la guerra. I film mostrano i cambiamenti che hanno sucesso nei condizioni di vita e di solito usavano attori non professionisti per le parti secondarie e a volte per le parti primarie. Regisiti famosi dal Neoreallisimo sono: Roberto Rossellini, Luchino Visconti, Vittorio De Sica, Renato Castellani, e Francesco Maselli. "Non sono riuscito a convincere parviz che Johan Van Marten non e' una spia, ma uno studente olandese che studia cinema e sogna de restituire la gloria al Neorealismo facnedo magari rinascere un De Sicao un Rossellini." -p. 38 '''Khmer Rossi (Khmer Rouge):' Un gruppo comunista che ha governato Cambogia durante gli anni 1975-1979, sotto la direzione di Pol Pot. L'organizzazione e' ricordato per le sue politiche che cercavano di creare una societa' comunista-agraria. A questo fine, i khmer rossi hanno spostato la popolazione cambogiana fuori dalle citta' al campagne, inclusi i ' ' 2.5 milioni abitanti di Phnom Penh. Hanno ucciso gli intellettuali, gli uomini d'afari, i buddisti, gli stranieri e, chiunque che fosse associato con il precedente regime. Arbitrariamente uccidevano il loro popolo. Tra le loro politiche strane era quello di abolire il denaro, il libero mercato, la scuola, la proprieta' privata, stili di abbigliamento straniere, e le pratiche religiose e tradizionali della cultura khmer. Le scuole pubbliche, le pagode, le moschee, le chiese, le università, i negozi e gli edifici dal governo sono stati chiusi o trasformati in prigioni, campi di rieducazione, stalle e granai. Si stima che 2 milioni di persone morirono durante quei quattro anni. Amadeo, sesto ululato- "Alla fine ha concluso la sua lezione con una raccomandazione: <>." Carlo Levi Carlo Levi era un pittore, scrittore, attivista, anti-fascista e dottore judeo-italiano nato nel 1902 e morto nel 1975. E’ conosciuto per il suo libro Cristo si è fermato a Eboli, pubblicato nel 1945. Sono memorie del tempo che lui ha passato in esilio in Lucania dopo essere stato arrestato per il suo attivismo. La descrizione delle vitte piene di difficoltà dei contadini del sud non erano ne ideaologiche ne comprensive aiutò a far diverntare il “problema meridionale” un discorso nazionale dopo la fine della seconda guerra mondiale. Newl 1929, con Carlo e Nello Rosselli, Levi fondò un movimento anti-fascita chaimato Giustizia e Libertà e diventò il leader del movimento in Italia. 'Cristo si è fermato a Eboli' "Io consiglio sempre ai miei studenti de leggere Cristo..., il bellisimo libro di Carlo Levi, per capire come il sud sia nato nella pigrizia e nel sottosviluppo. La situazione non è cambiata rispetto al passato, la mentalità è rimasta la stessa."-Antonio Marini, p. 106 Sapienza – Università di Roma: La Sapienza è la più grande università d’Italia e la più vecchia delle quattro università di Roma fondate dallo stato. Nel 2010 è stata calssificata al 190esimo posto fra tutte le università del mondo. Dal 2011 la Sapienza ha undici facoltà e 65 departimenti. Oggi ha 140,000 studenti . L’università ha importanti programmi di ricerca nell’ingenieria, scienze naturali, scienze biomedicinali e le umanità. Per far fronte alle richieste di ammissione all’università alcune facoltà tengono una serie di esami. Questi esami spesso sono i fattori che decidono chi avrà accesso ai corsi. Corriere della Sera: Un giornale italiano pubblicato quotidianamente e con sede a Milano. E' uno dei piu' antichi quotidiani italiani, ed e' stato fondato nel anno 1876 da Eugenio Torelli Viollier. Questo giornale e' diventato piu' importante ed era letto in tutto il paese a partire dal anno 1910. Nel anno 1981, il giornale e' stato implicato nel Propoganda Due scandalo quando e' stato scoperto che il redatorre e il proprietario dal giornale erano membri dal Propoganda Due. ,Amadeo, Quinto Ululato- "Oggi ho letto sul Corriere della Sera dal titolo molto significativo: <>" p. 99 "Non ho mai visto nalla mia vita un cinese, un marocchino, un rumeno o uno zingaro o un egiziano leggere Il Corriere della Sera ''o ''La Repubblica! Gli immigrati leggono solamente Porta Portese ''per vedere gli annunci di lavoro. (''Scontro di civiltà per un ascensore a piazza Vittorio, p. 130) Banda della Magliana: La Banda della magliana era un'organizzazione criminale italiana con sede a Roma. Il nome gli è stato dato dai media ed è originato dal quartiere Magliana dove abitavato la maggior parte dei Magliana. Questo gruppo e' stato coinvolto in attivita' criminali durante "gli anni di piombo" e sono stati trovati collegamenti fra l’organizzazione ed altri gruppi come quello neo-fascita Nuclei Armati Rivoluzionari, e la loggia massonica libera Propoganda Due (P2). Elisabetta Fabiani- "E' molto probabile che e' stato ucciso sia stato ucciso da una banda rivale. Come a Chicago negli anni Trenta o la banda della Magliana negli anni Settanta." p. 82 Il Commissario Rex: Una serie televisiva italiana che e' cominciata nel anno 1994, e fatta da una squadra di produzione italiana, tedesca, e austriaca. Questa series e' tipo "poliziesca" e si tratta di un investigatore che indaga su omicidi a Vienna. Gli investigatori sono assistiti da un pastore tedesco di nome Rex, che li aiuta a rintracciare indizi per aiutare a risolvere i casi. Elisabetta Fabiani- "Mi hanno distrutto un grande songno. Volevo che Valentino diventasse un attore famoso come il commissario Rex che pedina i criminali e li arresta." p. 78 La questiona nord sud ''' L’idea che le persone che vengono dal nord, come Antonio Marini che è di Milano, pensano che il nord e sud devono essere paesi separati fa parte della questione nord-sud. Questo problema è basato su stereotipi che le persone del sud sono viste come ignoranti, che non lavorono, commettono crimini, e sfruttano tutti i soldi del nord.Così la gente del nord lavora, produce, paga le tasse, e la gente dell sud sfrutta questa ricchezza usate da bande criminali come la mafia, la comorra, la 'ndrangheta e le bande di rapitori in Sardegna "Il nord è un gigante economica e un nano politico" (106). " Questa abitudine è tipica della gente del sud: sedere al bar per chiacchierare e spettegolare"(109). "Io non amo la gente del nord perchè detine l'intera ricchezza del paese... Pensano solo ai loro interessi!" (135) -Sandro Dandini "Abbiamo visto ''Così ridevano ''di San Lorenzo. Ha vinto il Leone d'oro alla mostra di Venezia, e racconta la storia degli emigranti italiani che all'indomani della Seconda guerra mondiale lasciarono le loro città e i loro paesini del sud e si spostarono al nord per lavorare e guadagnare un pezzo di pane nella speranza di un futuro migliore. I lavoratori del sud hanno il merito della rinascita industriale del nord e della fioritura delle fabbriche Fiat. Non capisco perché Antonio Marini accusi la gente del sud di pigrizia e di mancanza di fede nel domani." (Amadeo, Sesto ululato, p. 113) '''La Guerra D'indipendenza (Banglasdesh) 1971: La guerra e' cominciata 26 Marzo 1971 tra Pakistan Orientale e lo stato di Pakistan. La guerra e' terminata 16 Dicembre 1971 con la secessione di Pakistan Orientale che e' diventato il nuovo stato di Bangladesh. La guerra e' stata provocata da l'operazione "Searchlight" lanciato dallo stato di Pakistan contra i civili bengalesi, i studenti bengalesi, gli intellettuali bengalesi, e le forze armate bengalesi. Tutte queste persone volevano che il regime militare rispettasse i risultati delle prime elezioni democratiche nel anno 1970, che sono state vinte da un partito dal Pakistan Orientale. Giusebbe Soffiantini: Giueppe Soffiantini era un imprenditore del settore tessile bresciano che fu rapito dalla sua casa nel giugno del 1997 e non e’ stato rilasciato fino a febbraio del 1998 quando e’ stato pagato il riscatto di 5 miliardi di lire. (2,582 euro) Durante la sua detenzione gli si sono state tagliate le cartilagini delle due orecchie ed una e’ stata mandata con una letter agli studi del TG5. Fabrizio De Andre' Fabrizio De Andre’ (1940-1999) era un cantautore italiano conosciuto per le sue tendenze anarchiche, libertarie e pacifiste. Le sue canzoni spesso parlano di persone marginalizzate e ribelli e l’ipocrisia della chiesa cattolica. E’ considerato un poeta grazie alla quelita’ dei suoi test e dopo la sua morte molte strade, parchi, scuole e biblioteche pubbliche sono state dedicate a lui. Nel 1979 e’ stato rapito da una banda di bandii in Sardenia con la sua compagna Dori Ghezzi. Sono stati rilasciati dopo quattro mesi dopo che fu pagato il riscatto. De Andre’ capi’ che i suoi “guardian” lo avevano rapito’ per necessita ma non provo’ compassione per le persone in carica del rapimento visto che loro erano gia’ ricchi. Marcello Mastroianni Un attore famoso per film come La Dolce Vita, 8 1/2,e Italian Style e ha vinto molti premie come i Golden Globes e Il Festival di Cannes. "Il mio primo sogno era che diventasse un grande attore del cinema come Marcello Matroianni o Alberto Sordi, però ho fallito nel tentativo di farlo arrivare in cima all'olimpo delle star" (79). -Elisabetta Fabiani http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcello_Mastroianni Permesso di Soggiorno ''' Un permesso di soggiorno è il documento più importante per un cittadina non europeo in Italia. Praticamente e il permesso di stare in Italia per più di novante giorni. "Ho paura della portiera perché potrebbe denunciarmi alla polizia. Non ho il permesso di soggiorno, e se cadessi nelle loro mani non sarebbero indulgenti con me e in un batter d'occhio mi ritroverei all'aeroporto di Lima, tornerei nell'inferno della povertà" (93). Nel libro Iqbal Amir Allah è molto procupatto perchè hanno scambiato suo nome e cognome su questo permesso. http://www.expatsinitaly.com/node/147 '''Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti era il primo ministro d'Italia tra 1972 e 1973, tra 1976 e 1979, e tra 1989 e 1992. Era un politico italiano dalla Democrazia Cristiana (DC), che credeva in principi di insegnamenti sociali catolici. Andreotti ha investigato per lo omicidio di Meno Pecorelli, la journalista che ha detto che Andreotti ha coinvolto con la Mafia e il sequestro di Aldo Moro. A questo giorno, Andreotti rimane uno di più politico controverso. Informazione da: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giulio_Andreotti#Mafia_trial Brigate Rosse: Brigate Rosse (abbreviato in BR) è il nome di un'organizzazione terroristica clandestina di estrema sinistra fondata nel 1970 da Alberto Franceschini, Renato Curcio, e Margherita Cagol. Bastata su un ideologia marxista-leninista era il maggiore, più numeroso e più longevo gruppo terroristico di sinistra del secondo dopoguerra esistente in Europa Occidentale. I primi nuclei brigatisti si formarono all'interno delle fabbriche milanesi della Pirelli e dell Sit-Siemens. Le prime azioni delle Brigate Rosse sono accadute nel 1970 continuarono (con il massimo dell'attività tra il 1978 il 1979) fino al 1982, quando le BR si scissero in diversi gruppi. L'organizzazione fu smantellata principalmente grazie a una leggedello Stato italiano che dava sconti di pena ai membri delle Brigate Rosse che davano i nomi di altri terroristi. Secondo l'inchiesta di Sergui Zavoli, dal 1974 al 1988 le Brigate Rosse hanno commesso 86 omicidi (la maggior parte delle vittime erano agenti di Polizia e Carabinieri, magistrati e uomini politici). Oltre agli omicidi ci sono anche stati i ferimenti, i sequestri e le rapine. Renato Curcio ha calcolato che 911 persone siano state indagate per avere fat,to parte delle BR. 'Aldo Moro: ' Aldo Moro (settembre 23, 1916 – maggio 9, 1978) era un politic italiano e il tretanovesimo primo ministro d’Italia (1963-1968, 1974-1976). Moro era il leader del DC (Democrazia Cristiana). Era considerato un intelligente e paziente mediatore, especialmente dentro al suo stesso partito. Il 16 di marzo 1978 a Roma, Moro stava andado alla Camera dei Deputati per discutere un nuovo governo con a capo Giulio Andreotti (DC) che avrebbe avuto, per la prima volta, l’appoggio del Partito Comunista. Sarebbe stato il primo passo verso il compromesso storico, una visione politica di Moro. Durante questo viaggio un gruppo delle brigate Rosso rapi’ moro, uccidendo a sangue freddo tutte e cinque delle sue guardie armate. Le Brigate Rossi hanno tenuto un processo segreto dove hanno trovato Moro e lo hanno condannato a morte. Hanno mandato un messaggio alle autotrita italiane di rilascire 16 prigioniere delle Brigate Rosse per salvare Moro ma le autrorita hanno rifiutato il compromesso. 55 giorni dopo il suo rapimento Moro e’ stato ucciso da Mario Moretti. 'Santa Maria Maggiore:' Conosciuta come: Santa Maria della Neve o come Basilica liberiana(dal nome del fondatore, papa Liberio). Santa Maria Maggiore e’ una delle quattro basiliche papali di Roma ed e’ la sola ad aver conservato la struttura originaria paleocristiana (con aggiunte successive). Il suo nome completo è Papale Arcibasilica Patriarcale Maggiore Arcipretale di Santa Maria Maggiore. Tradizione dice che sia stata la Madonnna stessa ad inspirare papa Liberio attraverso un sogni indicanto il luogo adatto per la basilica. La mattina del 5 agosto nevico’ nella piazza e papa Liberio traccio il perimetro della nuova basilica nella neve. Ancora oggi ogni anno il 5 di agosto durante una celebrazione viene fatta scendere dal soffitto una cascata di petali per ricordare la Madonna della Neve. Il caffè Il caffè per gli italiani è una cosa sacra. Si beve il caffè: in piedi, dentro un bar, in una tazzina di ceramica. La porzione di caffè e piccolo ma forte, e si può finire in uno o due sorsi. Solo la parola per il tipo di caffè, espresso, (che vuol dire veloce) denota la fretta che gli italiani hanno quando bevono. Parviz è contro questo modo di bere caffè e l'esprime quando dice "Bevete il caffè come il cowboy il suo whisky! Il caffè è comè il te, bisogna evitare di ingoiarlo tutto d'un fiato, va sorseggiato"(13). La pausa caffè è una bell'opportunità per conoscersi e fare due piacevoli chiacchiere. Questa immancabile pausa fa parte della cultura italiana. Il Gladiatore È interessante notare che il gladiatore nel romanzo rimane nel passato degli personaggi perché è simile a come l'immagine del gladiatore rimane nel passato della citta di Roma. Il autore cita la morte del gladiatore, ma non dice in chi ha ucciso a lui e perché. Il parallelo fra il gladiatore nel romanzo e il gladiatore nella storia di Roma è molto interessante. Entrambi sono parte del passato, ma non sono menzionati nel presente molto. Il simbolismo è molto importante per imparare il romanzo ma non è essenziale. I gladiatori si sono combattuti nel colosseo e le loro lotte erano viste come una forma di sport. I gladiatori erano di solito i criminali, prigionieri di guerra o schiavi. Alcuni di loro erano uomini di classe bassa che stavano facendo questo sport per il denaro o la fama. Questo sport è stato molto brutale e uno dei gladiatori doveva di morire per l'altro gladiatore per essere visto come il vittorioso. Sono state le stelle del loro periodo di tempo. La classe superiore visto questo come un brutale sport e sono stati contro di essa, ma non sono mai in grado di fermarlo. Informazione da: http://legvi.tripod.com/gladiators/id1.html Piazza Vittorio È una piazza di Roma. E' molto turistica perché c'è un mercato che vende cibi etnici. Questo mercato assomiglia il "melting pot" di ROMA, potete trovare diversi tipi di cibi da diversi paesi. Dalla cucina Messicana alla cucina Indiana, questo è il mercato in cui gli immigrati e la gente può trovare cibo etnico. Piazza Vittorio è un'impostazione importante perché è dove la maggior parte delle manifestazioni che si svolgono nel romanzo accedano. È interessante notare come esso c’è una relazione tra gli personaggi strainieri nel romanzo e questa piazza. La piazza è il centro dove tutti gli immigrati acquistano i loro ingredienti. Come i lettori, abbiamo un'idea di dove Parviz acquisti gli ingredienti per cucinare il cibo iraniano. Piazza Vittorio è il centro vitale del quartiere Esquilino a Roma. Oggi questa piazza è divenuta sinonimo di multiculturalità, considerat a un esempio d’integrazione culturale. La Storia Della Pizza Pizza è un simbolo importante in questo romanzo perche uno dei personaggi principali, Parviz l ‘odia. Pertanto, imparare un pò della storia di pizza è essenziale. Nel corso del 16th secolo, un pane piatto era venduto a Napoli. Era conosciuto come una Galeta. Questo pane era l'alimento comune dei poveri e era venduto per le strade. Era molto dolci perché in questo secolo non aveva pomodori in Europa. -È interessante che Parviz odia la pizza perché è un piatto degli poveri. Lui ha un odio contra un piatto degli poveri invece degli piatti degli ricci e persone importante. Ma perché sarà questo? Sarà perché lui non era povero quado abitava a Iran. Lui sempre dice che aveva un ristorante nel suo paese e questo dimostra che non era povero. Allora, come impariamo la pizza è un piatto che gli poveri hanno inventato perché questi erano gli ingredienti che gli davano, gli ingredienti che era economici per loro. 1927- I pomodori sono stati introdotti in Europa. Secondo molte gente, il pomodoro era una frutta velenosa quindi nessuna persona ricca mangiava questa frutta. È stato venduto a prezzi economici e per questo era la frutta dei poveri. A Napoli, hanno cominciato aggiungere i pomodori al loro pane. La pizza era originata cosi. -Se gli pomodori non sono originale d’Italia, la pizza è un piatto tipico dell’italia? 1830- Ha iniziato ad essere venduto all'aria aperta, nelle pizzerie. 19th secolo- Gli immigrati italiani hanno introdotto la pizza per gli Stati Uniti. Con il passare degli anni, la pizza è stata realizzata in modo diverso. -Noi pensiamo che quando mangiamo pizza negli Stati Uniti, stiamo mangiando pizza autentica dall’Italia ma è molto diversa. È più grossa e c’è molti ingredienti. *Informazione da: http://www.lifeinitaly.com/food/pizza-history.asp Il cibo d’ Albania In un’occasione Benedetta gli chiede a Parviz, “Mangiate i cani e gatti in Albania?” Questa frase mi sembrava interessante perché si tratta del cibo esotico che sembra estremo per altre persone. Ma questa frase è ignorante perché in Albania non si mangiano i cani né i gatti. Albania è un paese nel Mediteranno e la sua cucina è semplicemente comune. La cosa estrema che si mangia in Albania sono intestini. Ma questo è comune in altre paese come Messico, America centrale, etc. Ma non mangiano i cani e Parviz non è d i Albania ma di Iran, due paesi molti diversi. La carne di gati e di cani è molto comune in molte paese. Io solamente pensava che questo tipo di carne si mangiava in Cina ma in altre paese anche. Ho imparato che si mangia in India, negli stati uniti (si mangiava tra gli indigeni), africa, non solamente in asia. Mi sembra un fatto interessante perché noi ascoltiamo che Cina mangia questo tipo di carne ma non è certo. Per questo è importante imparare sopra cibi etnici per insegnare alla nuova generazione che possiamo imparare molte di una cultura tra i suoi cibi. Informazione da: http://www.albania.alloexpat.com/albania_information/cuisine_albania.php Peru vs. Filippine “Sono di Lima, non caspico come si può confondere il Peru con le Filippine!” (93). In questa frase, Benedetta, confonde il paese di origine di Maria. È molto interessante perché questi paesi sono molti diversi. Il Perù è un paese del Sud America. È uno dei pochi paesi in Sud America con un'alta popolazione indigena. La cucina peruviana è molto variegata, con un sacco d’influenze d’altri paesi. Uno delle più note influenze nella loro cucina tradizionale è la cucina Asiatica. Alcuni dei loro piatti tradizionali contengono tagliatelle e l’interessante di questo fatto è che i peruviani accettano la loro influenza Asiatica a differenza di altri paesi abbiamo appreso. Ci sono un sacco di siti storici in Perù, uno di loro riconosciuto nel mondo, Machu Pichu. Lima, Perù, dove Maria è da è la più grande città del Perù. Un dato interessante è che Lima è conosciuta come la "Capitale gastronomica delle Americhe." Questo è dovuto alla forte immigrazione internazionale che si è verificato in questa città. È la città dove ogni piatto tradizionale si può trovare e anche dove altre radici hanno influenzato nuovi piatti tradizionali. La Filippina è un stato in Asia. L'anello di fuoco è in questo paese. La Filippina è stata una dei pochi paesi Asiatici conquistato dal portoghese e spagnolo. Questo spiega perché molte Filippine, hanno cognomi spagnoli. È circondata dal mare, quindi lo stile di vita in questo paese non è simile allo stile di vita del Perù. Molto della sua cucina è influenzata dalla Polinesiani: una miscela di Spagnolo, Cinese e Americana. Si mangiano molto pesce e frutti di mare, che è una cosa Perù manca. Entrambi i paesi sono diversi in termini dello stilo di vita e gastronomia. Hanno diverse radici, ma condividono le radice asiatiche. Informazione da: http://www.geographia.com/peru/peruhistory.htm Il Bronx Negli anni 1970 i film che hanno avuto luogo nel Bronx sono stati centrati sulla violenza, vita urbana e delle mafie. I film che hanno avuto luogo in questa città sono: From this Forward, Marty, The Catered Affair, A Bronx's Tale, Summer of Sam, I Like it Like That, Bronx Cheer, The Wanderers, Fort Apache, Fuga dal Bronx, True Love, and Good Will Hunting. '' Non ho visto tutti i film ma una delle forti influenze di loro è la Cultura Italiana di New York. Nel xix e nel xx secolo, il Bronx ha ricevuto un gran numero di immigrati italiani. Dal 1820 al 1930, 5,3 milioni d’italiani hanno immigrati a New York. Tre citta in particolare: Bronx, Staten Island e Manhattan. Insieme a questa immigrazione è arrivata la mafia italiana. Bronx è una citta popolare per questo stilo di vita. La Piccola Italia nel Bronx ha celebrato cento anni quest'anno. Adesso la cultura sta cambiando ma ci sono tanti negozi che rimane e vende tutti i cibi classici vicino a Arthur Avenue e 187th. Tutto il Bronx era Italiano, Irlandese, Tedesco, e Ebreo negli anni '60 e '70. La mafia aveva controllo sopra tutto per tanti anni. Si trova il sito della piccola italia qui: http://www.bronxlittleitaly.com/. Informazione da: http://www.digitalhistory.uh.edu/historyonline/italian_immigration.cfm '''Alberto Fujimori' Maria dice un po' della storia di questo presidente di Peru. La sua storia come il presidente è molto interessante. Alberto Fujimori è stato il presidente del Perù dal 1990 al 2000. E' stato accusato di viol azione dei diritti umani, tuttavia, era il presidente che ha portato stabilità economica al paese. Nel 2007 egli è stato punito per attività illegali ed è stato inviato al carcere. Nel 2009 è stato dichiarato colpevole di dare soldi non avrebbero mai dovuto dal paese al capo dell’intelligenza. Ha promesso colpevoli di corruzione e malversazione e fu mandato in carcere per quindici anni. In indipendentemente da tutti gli scandali politici che lui aveva, e tutte le cose negative che era accusato di, Fujimori ha una interessante storia. I suoi genitori erano immigrati dal Giappone. Questo è interessante perché stiamo leggendo un libro sugli immigrati e abbiamo imparato come loro sono accusati di crimini. informazione da: http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/221549/Alberto-Fujimori Il Conte Max 'film' Questo film è del crollo di un uomo ricco, il Conte Max. Questo è qualcosa che si è successo nel passato. Nel presente, ce è un giovane meccanico chi è in ricerca di una nuova avventura della sua vita. Si innamora di ungiovane modello, ma alla fine si sposa con un giovane uomo in una ceremonia araba. Si tratta di una commedia, molto divertente. Uno dei primi film di umorismo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rsc_VHNc0Kc Informazione da: http://movies.nytimes.com/movie/211031/Il-Conte-Max/overview Herbet Marcuse Herbert Marcus era un filosofo ebreo di discendenza tedesca. Lui era conosciuto per essere anti-Marxista. La sua società ideale era fatta da leader che governavano sulla ideale opposta alla logica, matematica e scienza. I loroideali hanno dovuto di essere basato sul Logos e Eros. Logos è l'idea presentata da Platone che dice che il ragionamento e discussion era piu importante in un societa. L'Eros è l'idea che si riferisce al amore puro. Questo significa che il suo ideale era la società guidata da dirigenti che hanno utilizzato le discussioni e l'idea dell'amore per guidare la nazione. Informazione da: http://www.egs.edu/library/herbert-marcuse/biography/ Milano Milano è la capitale della Lombardia, è la quinta città più grande dell'unione europea. Fu fondata dai Celtics e fu catturato dai Romani nel 222 b.c. Negli anni '80, ha iniziato a sviluppare come la città della moda perché un sacco di stilisti hanno construito le loro boutique e le imprese in questa citta. Una persona famosa nata in questa città fu Leonardo Da Vinci. L'immigrazione in questa città è molto elevata e questo è il motivo per cui questa citta detiene la più grande comunità cinese in tutto italia. Informazione da: http://www.aboutmilan.com/history-of-milan.html " A milano rispettare gli appuntementi è cosa sacra"(103) Bombay Bombay è piu conosciuta come Mumbai, la capitale dell'India. È la quarta città più popolose al mondo. Questa città genera 6,6 % dell economia del paese dell'India e è la più città propera e importante del suo paese. È multi-culturale a causa degli alti livelli di immigrazione. Questa città faceva parte del dote del matrimonio del Re Carlo II con Caterina di Braganza. Questa citta è stata una grande fonte di reddito è servito come un porto commerciale, per questo il re ha mandato i soldati per proteggere la citta contra i pirati e altre paese. Informazione da: http://www.bl.uk/learning/histcitizen/trading/bombay/history.html Leone L’Africano Egli è stato un geografo e un esploratore. Lui era di origine araba. Ha viaggiato ad Africa e in Asia. Nel 1517 fu catturato e venduto come schiavo. Il Papa di quel tempo, Leone X lo ha battezzò e gli iberò. Dopo di ciò, Leone ha cambiato il suo nome arabe in onore al Papa. Simile a Amedeo che cambia il suo nome nel romanzo. Edoardo Bennato Edoardo Bennato e’ nato a Napoli il 23 luglio del 1946. E’ un cantautore (scive da se le sue canzoni), chitarrista e armonicista (harmonica player). E’ considerato uno dei piu’ grandi suonatori di rock italiani. E’ stato il primo cantante italiano a fare molte cose. E’ stato il primo a riempire San Siro (uno stadio milanese che siede piu’ di sessantamila persone). E’ anche stato il primo cantane italiano a suonare l’armonica. E’ anche stato il primo artista ad aver pubblicato due album, uno solo 15 giorni dopo l’altro, e il primo ad esseere chimato un cantante “punk” dai giornalisti italiani. (sandra) Camorra (molto molto in sintesi): In confronto alla mafia siciliana (Cosa Nostra), che ha una stuttura piramidale, la Camorra ha una struttura “orizontale.” Questo significa che i diversi clan sono indipendenti che rende piu’ facile continuare ad operare quando un boss viene arrestato o ucciso. Nel 1983 la polizia italiana ha estimato l’esistenza di 12 clan, ogii ce ne sono 111 e piu’ di 6,700 membri. Negli ultimi anni, molti clan camorristi hanno cominciato a formare alleanze con organizazzioni criminali nigeriane che trattano in droga e anche la mafia Albanese. (sandra) Matilde Serao: Matilde Serao e’ nata nella città greca di Patras nel1856 e muori nel 1927. Sua papa’ era italiano e sua madre era greca. Lavoro’ a Napoli come maestra. Lei e suo marito fondarono Il Corriere di Roma, il primo giornale italiano basato sul tipo di giornalismo parigino. Non duro’ a lungo e Matlide si trasferi’ a Napoli dove divenne editrice del Corriere di Napoli. Nel 1892 fondo’ Il Mattino, che divenne il piu’ importante e piu’ letto gionale del sud Italia.Matilde Serao era una scrittrice naturalista perche’ i suoi libri riflettono poverta’ di cose materiali ma allo stesso momento rimane un idealista. Tutte le sue opere sono profondamente italiane; e’ letteratura che parla di masse di individui, non solo una persona in particolare; la gioia e il dolore di un’intera classe.(sandra) Democrazia Cristiana La Democrazia Cristiana (DC) è stato un partito politico italiano di ispirazione democratico-cristiana e moderata, fondato nel 1942 ed attivo sino al 1994. Ha avuto un ruolo importante nella rinascita democratica italiana e nella costruzione europea. Esponenti democristiani hanno fatto parte di tutti i governi italiani dal 1944 al 1994, esprimendo quasi sempre il presidente del consiglio dei ministri. La DC è stata sempre il primo partito alle consultazioni politiche nazionali cui ha partecipato, con una sola eccezione, nel 1984. "La Democrazia Crisitana (DC) e' stato un partito politico italiano di ispirazione democratico-cristiana e moderata, fondato nel 1942 ed attivo sino al 1994. Ha avuto un ruolo importante nella rinascita democratica italiana e nella costruzione europea. Esponenti democristiani hanno fatto parte di tutti i governi italiani dal 1944 al 1994, esprimento quasi sempre il presidente del consiglio dei ministri. La DC e' stat sempre il primo partito alle consultazioni politiche nazionali cui ha partecipato, con una sola eccezione, nel 1984." - Wikipedia Totò Signori si nasce ''e' una commedia italiana di 1960 da regista Mario Mattoli in cui Toto ha il ruolo di protagonista. Secondo Benedetta, il fatto che Totò è nato a Napoli sia una bella representazione della bellezza di essere nato napoletano. '''Anna Magnani' Anna era un'attrice di teatro e cinematografia. Ha vinto un Academy Award per la migliore attrice, insieme a quattro altri premi internazionali. E' stata descritta come "La Lupa" della cinema perche' era Romana. Ha ottenuto la fama internazionale nel film Roma, Citta' Aperta (1945). Questo film e' stato pensato di essere il primo film che ha spinto il movimento neorealismo italiano nel cinema. Anna era conosciuta per le sue rappresentazioni delle donne del ceto basso. E' stata descritta focosa, e le sue recitazioni sono state chiamate "vulcaniche". Mussolini e Claretta Claretta era l'amante di Benito Mussolini, il ditatore d'Italia e il capo della partita fascista durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Tutti e due sono stati fucilati dei communisti nella città di Meggrega mentra sfuggivano per la Svizzera. Successivamente sono stati trasportati al Piazzale Loreto di Milano, appesi dei ganci di carne da una stazione di servizio, e sistematicamente abusati dal pubblico. Shahrayar e Shahrazad - Shahrayar significa "Il grande re" - Shahrazad era la sua regina Shahrayar sposava una nuova moglie (una vergine) ogni giorno e il giorno dopo la uccideva perchè la sua prima moglie era state infedele. Sharazad era una di queste moglie ed era molto elegante e colta. Per mille e una notte lei ha raccontato a Shahrayar una storia che non finiva mai, lasciando la fine alla sera dopo per non essere uccisa. Quando finalmente la storia era finita, Shahrayar si era innamorato di lei e Shahrazad divenne la sua regina. San Gennaro San Gennaro (Benevento o Caroniti, 272-Pozzuoli, settembre 305, l'anno in cui Gennaro fu martirizzato) San Gennaro è il santo patrono (patrono principale) di Napoli, Pozzuoli, Folignano, Notaresco e di donatori di sangue. Informazione da: http://www.napoletanita.it/genn.htm Striscia la Notizia Striscia la notizia è un programma di televisione nell’Italia sul canale 5 creato da Antonio Ricci in 1988. È un telegiornale satirico che parodia i notiziari seri. È veramente popolare con più di otto milioni di spettatori. La sua popolarità si deve non sol o ai reportage comici ma anche perché satirizza la corruzione politica e fa delle esposizioni d’imbrogli. Tutti i suoi giornalisti sono attori comici. Il programma ha due conduttori, il principale è Ezio Greggio che nel corso degli anni ha condotto con diverse persone. La mascotte del programma è il Gabibbo, un personaggio grasso e rosso che parla con un accento genovese. Anche il programma ha le veline, due belle e giovani donne, una bruna e l’altra bionda, che ballano durante gli stacchetti davanti al pubblico e ai conduttori. Informazione da: http://www.striscialanotizia.mediaset.it http://tv.fanpage.it/programmi-tv/striscia-la-notizia-2/ http://societa.panorama.it/Tutti-a-casa-per-il-freddo-E-gli-ascolti-Tv-si-impennano La telenovela La telenovela era stata menzionata nel capitolo di Maria Cristina. Le telenovele fanno parte della cultura popolare italiana come la televisione. Alcuni componenti presenti nella maggio parte delle telenovele sono: 1. I tipi di personaggi: Normalmente ci sono l'eroina, l'eroe e il cattivo/la cattiva. L'eroina tipicamente è una donna bella e gentile, con un conflitto da risolvere. L'eroe è il principe che si innamora dell'eroina e la socorre. I cattivi fanno di tutto per complicare la vita dei protagonisti. 2. C'è sempre un tema profondo come la forza dell'amore, il buono contro il cattivo, l'importanza della famiglia e la verita, ecc. 3. I problemi sono anche molto dramatici e complicati come: con le droghe, la corruzione, il sesso, i problemi finanziari, i conflitti familiari, la salute, e avvolte persino la discriminazione. 4. Da un punto di vista cinematografico, le telenovele sono sempre trasmesse in puntale e divisi tra al meno 100 capituli. Il Giorno Della Civetta Il Giorno Della Civetta e' un giallo scritto dal autore famoso- Leonardo Sciascia che tratta di un omicidio dalla Mafia in Sicilia. Amedeo referisce a questo libro nel secondo ululato quando lui sa la verita' sui rapporti tra lo stato e la mafia. (p60) Amadeo legge il paragrafo in cui i personaggi discutono la verita' della religione di un altro personaggio, "La verita' e' nel fondo di un pozz: lei guarda in pozzo e vede il sole o la luna; ma se si butta giu' non c'e' piu' ne' sole ne' luna. c'e' la verita'." Leggere piu': http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_giorno_della_civetta http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonardo_Sciascia Caino e Abele Caino e Abele sono i figli di Adamo e Eva e sono il primo assassino e la prima vittima. Caino ha ucciso Abele per la gelosia. La storia di Caino e Abele e l'origine dell frase, "Non lo so. Io non sono il custode del mio fratello?" Caino ha risposto con questo quando Dio ha domandato, "Dov'e' Abele, tuo fratello?" (Genesis 4.) Amedeo referisce Caino e Abele nel decimo ululato. Cosi' Ridevano Cosi' Ridevano e' un film da Gianni Amelio, il regista che diventava successo con il suo film Il ladro di Bambini. Il film tratta di due fratelli che emigrano da Sicilia dopo la Seconda guerra mondiale. Un fratello industrioso e' un operaio e l'altro diventa educato, ma pigro. Giovanni, il fratello industrioso lavora e sale a una vita comoda. Pietro, il fratello pigro, diventa un criminale. Amedeo referisce al film nel sesto ululato quando dice, "Non capisco perche' Antonio Marini accusi la gente del sud di pigrizia e di mancanza di fede nel domani!" Categoria:Parviz Categoria:Benedetta Categoria:Sandro Dandini